We're the Guardians - Temporarily Discontinued Story
by Bunches of Honey
Summary: HIATUS! Taking the perspective of three beings, Gardevoir, Minun, and human, they tell the story of how they together worked to care for other Pokemon. Maize the Gardevoir being the wife of Shawn, they both soon developing affairs. Lily the Minun, who adores a Riolu, grows affairs as well. Vonnie, Maize's new Lopunny roommate, "solve" their issues. Rated M for sexual content.


_***Before reading, please understand this passage!**_

 _ **This story has three perspective from three characters. These follow are: Maize, Lily, and Shawn.**_

 _ **Throughout the story, you may notice that there may be a misuse of bold and italics. Just like in the first story, these represent a certain person talking. I use this to quickly substitute saying who is talking, as well as if there is more than two people talking.**_

 _ **There is also initials that tell who's perspective is currently being told. These are as follows, with their type of unique font for when they talk.**_

MZ **– Maize the Gardevoir (Bold)**

SW – Shawn the trainer(Underlined)

LY _– Lily the Minun (Italic)_

 _ **You can read this story without reading the first installment, "I'm the Guardian." But, some information may seem oblivious to you if you only are reading this as a first!**_

 _ **This story may have inconsistent chapter length. Real life can interrupt writing, so bear with me!**_

 _ **Hopefully this explains enough!**_

* * *

MZ

Living in a society where Pokemon and their trainers can express their freedom for two years, it would be hard to leave. Parvanima is a lovely place, full of lively people. There is more citizens, more trainers, as well as more Pokemon! It also wasn't until now that I realize that learning to verbally enunciate sentences isn't hard, because there is much more talking Pokemon versus my old home. It's wonderful.

Over the course of two years, I have learned many things. I love to care for Pokemon! It's a wonderful thing. I've gathered knowledge to care and treat. My medical knowledge has grown widely since.

LY

Living in Parvanima, I've grown happily. I found many friends, and I wouldn't want to leave Parvanima!

We got more responsibility as well! A new member has joined our family, a lovely pal that I adore so much!

SW

It's a bit cramped up in my house, but it's for the love of my life. Luckily, Maize still is with me, even after the incident with all three of us.

I hate telling personal stories. But once again, it's for my love. Merging our three perspectives, we create a story that shows the development of hate, trust, and forgiving.

* * *

LY

March 7th, it's getting warmer! I can't wait for warmth! Maize would probably like it too! Hmm, I wonder how Sparks is doing. He's probably hanging out with Zaps. I can check on him later, dinner should be starting soon!

My home isn't too far from where I am, I'm probably a few hundred feet away. Hopping along the sidewalk, I look around the beautiful city I'm in. Lots of suburban houses, all with bright colors. There's woods by the entrance of my neighborhood up ahead. I haven't really gone in there for a long time. When I did, I didn't stay too there too long.

There's lots of miniature Pokemon in my neighborhood. It's a cute neighborhood. Oh, my house is up ahead! My home is in white stucco, and it's a single floor house with a basement. The house is a bit bigger than the one we had two years ago. We have two bedrooms, but we love to cuddle! The other bedroom is only a playroom if I have a visitor. It's basically an empty room.

To get in my home, I walk through a small square, rubbery flap on our door. It's meant for four legged Pokemon, but it can also be helpful for the small ones, like me!

I shout out loudly. " _Mommy! I'm home!_ " I continue to walk to enter the living room, where Maize is speaking to Shawn. Maize turns towards me, letting a sly smile. She looked like she was hiding something.

" **Hey, you! Guess what we got!** " She turns towards the staircase, and shouts with a comedic tone. " **Oh Vonnie!"**

A voice is heard above the staircase. The voice sounds soft, like someone who isn't trying to hurt their throat on a sick day.

The voice yells again. "I'm coming, Maize!" Upon that call, a Lopunny is walking down the steps, with a zipped up white jacket.

" _Whoa,_ _who is this_ _?_ " I tilt my head.

Arriving to us, Vonnie hugs Maize, to then crouch and turn to me.

She continues to have a soft, gentle voice. "Is this your cute daughter, Maize?" She pets me head, smiling.

" _Yep, I'm Lily! Nice to meet you!_ " I chuckle a bit.

Vonnie picked me up, cradling me.

" **Lily, this is Vonnie, a new roommate.** " Maize lets out a wide smile, laughing about.

" _Roommate?_ "

" **Yep! In case you are wondering, Vonnie wanted to live with us. I agreed, and Shawn didn't mind.** "

I giggled. A new roommate! How wonderful is that? I can only imagine the activities I can do with her!

I look up at Vonnie, grinning. " _You and I are going to be good friends!_ "

Vonnie nodded, and we all walked to the living room.

The living room has white furniture, with a medium sized flat screen TV. The living room is rectangular, with big windows to let natural light in.

Vonnie and us sat on the sofa, with me in Vonnie's arms. We stayed silent for a bit. Maize blushed, and continued the conversation.

" **So, Vonnie, now that Lily is here, let's get to know you better.** "

"Hmm." She frowned, then happily smiled again. "Well, I love to sing, and I can be picky. Um." She stuttered, lost on what to say.

Maize chuckled with her mouth closed. "It's okay Vonnie. If that's all you want to say, it's okay."

Vonnie nodded and smiled. She turned her head to Shawn. Shawn was looking at a slight downwards angle.

Maize looks at Shawn, with a frown. " **Shawn, what are you doing?** "

Shawn looks at Maize. "Oh, sorry. I was zoned out."

" **Yeah, I can tell you were.** " She sighs. " **So, Vonnie, tell me why you wanted to live here? I mean, I'll keep you here, for as long as you want to stay.** "

"Oh. Um, about that." Vonnie cleared her throat, still with a gentle sound. "My trainer is not one I want to stay with. And, I heard that there is a caring Gardevoir, which would be you. I gave a shot, and here I am."

Vonnie wipes her forehead.

" **Oh. Why was he not a good trainer?** "

"Well, he wasn't a bad trainer, but just acted like a jerk."

" **Oh, that's sad to hear. Well, at least that won't be a problem in this home!** " Maize smiled with her teeth out.

Shawn sighed, and got up from the sofa. "You won't mind sleeping in Lily's bed?"

Vonnie's voice stuttered a bit. "O-Oh, that's okay." She breathed in heavily and got up. "Can you guys help me put my clothes somewhere? It took a long time to fold them before I came here."

" **Yes!** " Maize jumped up. " **You coming Shawn?** "

"I guess so." He wiped the tip of his nose. "What about you Lily?"

"It seems a bit boring, and seeing as I have no fingers, I think I might just go outside and explore again."

Shawn nodded. "Be safe." He leaned towards me a bit. "Seriously."

I giggled. I guess dinner won't happen for a bit. They all walked up the stairs, up to my room. Not only do I get a roommate, but a cuddle buddy again! I turned around and walked until I exited the house. Being the curious Minun, I decided to head to the woods nearby the neighborhood.

The woods hasn't changed much. The dead pine leaves still cover the floor, acting like twigs to me. Every step and hop made a crunch noise. It was darker in the forest than outside in the open. The trees were either pine or birch trees. Walking even more, I get to a point where grass is visible. It's definitely more gentle to my feet. Observing the area for anything, I notice a big blue object lying under a pine tree. Curious, I hop towards it.

Getting closer, I see it has fur. Once I got a few feet close, I realize it's definitely a canine Pokemon. Scared, I turn around and moved away from it. That is when I heard a faint voice, causing me to freeze in terror.

The voice softly spoke. "H-Hello?"

I slowly turned around once more, and I see a Riolu, laying fetal position, with his head aimed at me.

He doesn't sound like he would attack me. I spoke, with tension. " _O-Oh, hey._ "

The Riolu stood up, and shook his fur.

"Don't leave, please."

" _Oh._ _Are y_ _-_ _y_ _ou lonely?_ "

"Pretty much." He lowered his head, keeping his eyes locked on me. "Well, if we're going to talk, might as well tell you my name. Luis, Luis the Riolu."

He must be really lonely. I guess I could make another friend.

"Oh, hey Luis. Well, my name is Lily, it's nice to meet you." I forced out a smile.

"Same. Um, you're the first time I talked to someone other than my siblings in a while." Luis chuckled lightly.

Poor thing! Am I really the first person to talk to him in a while? That's upsetting for me.

Looking at him, he has a white scarf around his neck. It has some dirt marks, with a few strand blue fur on it. His body, is pretty fit. Not overdone, but not a weakling. Looking up more, he seems to have a mark on his left ear. Kind of like someone bit his ear.

" _Sorry, but I have to leave in maybe ten to twenty minutes._ "

He lowered his ears slightly. "Oh, I see."

" _It's okay, I can still talk to you in the time!"_ I snickered.

He opened his ears again, showing a joyous smile. "Really? For real?"

" _Yes._ "

MZ

We started to get clothes out of Vonnie's basket full of clothing. She has a lot of clothing, more than I expected she would bring. She has a lot of shirts, but I have yet to see a bra. I'm not sure if she would be covered by her fur. If she does get covered, than I can understand. Same with me.

As we're hanging clothes, Vonnie spook up.

"So, Maize. How do your eyes have winged eyelashes on the side?"

I laughed. " **Oh silly. I use eyeliner, things to draw** **around my eyes.** **I use it to emphasis my eyes.** "

"Wow, I wish I could try that." She laughed softly. "I guess that wouldn't work with fur, huh?"

" **Hmm, probably not.** " I hang up one of her shirts, a lavender t-shirt.

Vonnie so far is super cute. Her voice is so, so soft! It's like she trained herself not to sound anywhere raspy. I bet she could be a really good story teller. Wondering how she is built, I look at her chest quickly. Hmm, she appears to have a bigger pair than I do, I can't be certain with her jacket over her. Just looking, that's all. I turned back down to Vonnie. She got another jacket and hung it up in the closet.

" **Vonnie,** **why don't you tell me about your trainer?** "

Vonnie picks up and starts to unfold another jacket, a leather one. Looking at her face, she shows slight embarrassment.

"Oh, him. Well, he was an aggressive man, but a very protective one. Too protective, though." She hung up the leather jacket in the closet, turning back with a slightly closed eyes. "He really thought that I was the only one to him, no one else could be near me." Vonnie started to lightly stroke her right ear with both hands. "And he was always too rough on my ears. He never followed the 'gentle' rule from me." She let go of her ear and started to unfold, you guessed it, another jacket.

" **Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.** **I assure you that you feel welcome here, at all times!** "

Vonnie smils wearily. "You have a nice necklace, by the way."

I picked up the hanging piece from my necklace. " **Yeah. It's a Gardevoirite. I've had it for two years now. I'll eventually be able to use it.** "

"Two years? That's a long time!"

I nod. I'm sure the gardevoirite will work when it chooses to. Until then.

I picked up a jacket with white studs on the chest part and shoulders. It looks unique. " **Hmm, Vonnie, what type of jacket is this?** "

When she answered, she kind of stuttered. "O-Oh, that's my biker jacket! I don't use it for biking." She grabbed it and hung it up in the closet, alongside with the other jacket she had. I turn back to the basket, and I spotted something out of place. Pants! She does own a pair of pants at least. Picking it up, I feels almost like the biker jacket, it even has small white studs on the side. What could she possible use these studded clothing for?

I got a pat on my back. It was her.

"Yeah, it's my only pair of pants. I don't like to wear anything that goes over my legs." She grabbed that out of my hands as well, hanging it in the closet separate from the jackets and shirts. She went back and started unfolding what seemed like a blindfold.

Vonnie balled it up after unfolding it. She laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah, that wasn't meant to be seen though." She went in the closet and stuck it in the pocket of the studded jeans.

" **What was the blindfold for?** "

"Oh, it was for nothing important."

I sigh, and went back to the basket. I gather my surroundings, and realize that Shawn is staring at us doing nothing, lying on the bed.

" **Shawn? You okay?** "

He snapped out and starts giggling, what a weirdo.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Your friend, Vonnie? I can probably see why her trainer was rough."

Vonnie looked at Shawn, with a smile screaming embarrassment. She itched her head shortly. "Oh, that's cool, I-I guess." She smiled with teeth, closing her eyes.

I should probably scold him. " **You didn't even fold any** **thing** **!** "

"I did too! I folded two shirts!"

" **Whatever.** "

Ugh. I decided to see if I could find out what Shawn was talking about. I focused on Shawn, and with some effort, got out what he was thinking. 'Vonnie definitely is into some kinky things. I bet her trainer taught her things.'

" **Shawn? What do you mean by kinky?** "

Vonnie emitted a cute sound. "Huh?"

At the same time, Shawn said after, "What do you mean Maize?"

" **Just tell me what kinky means.** "

"Later, darling." He giggled weakly.

I groan. Turning to Vonnie, it seems that she has the last piece of clothing hung up. Seeing this, I blow out air in relief.

" **We're done Vonnie?** "

"Yesies, Maize!"

" **Alright. Since it's getting later in the day,** **I** **might as well start making dinner.** "

Entering the kitchen, we stand around and think of what to eat. But, I should probably ask if Vonnie eats human food.

" **Hey Vonnie? You eat human food, right?** "

She laughs. "Yes, I do. But I hate pot pie."

I laugh back. " **Oh, okay! You have any ideas for dinner?** "

"Hmm." She looked pressured.

" **Oh silly me, I haven't told you what we have in stock. Want it to be a surprise then?** "

She nodded. "I guess I could wait on the sofa?"

I nodded. She walked towards the living room, with her hands cupped together. As she reached the sofa, the television turned out. She's home, with comfort at last!

I turn to Shawn. " **So, what do you want to make?** "

"Well, I was thinking of some teriyaki chicken."

" **Sounds fine with me!** "

"Alright."

I walk over to the sauce cabinet, grabbing some ready to go salt free teriyaki sauce. We buy salt free because Shawn likes to season the salt in.

I hand the bottle to Shawn, and turn around to head towards the cabinet with plates and bowls. Grabbing a medium sized bowl, I walk over to the counter where the stove is. The stove is placed in an odd place. We have counters that form a "U", with the stove with counters on each side of it, placed in the middle of that "U."

"Maize, can you preheat the big skillet?"

I nod. Heading towards the drawer with all the cooking pans, skillets, whatever, and grab the biggest skillet we have. The Skillet itself is almost half my height if you exclude the handle. Placing it on the stove, I turn the dial for the burner under the skillet to high temperature.

LY

Luis is a very nice Riolu. Why would anyone not want to be his friend? He's also very cute.

" _Luis, you know what? You're very nice. Why are you so lonely?_ "

Luis sighs. "It's not a choice from me."

" _Oh. Why is that?_ "

"Well." He paused. "Nothing."

" _Oh, fine._ " I look at the ground. "Well, I should probably get home, dinner is probably starting."

Luis sighs, drooping his ears a bit. "I see. I hope you have a good dinner, I guess."

I nod. Luis looks a little sad. I wonder why. " _I'll see you tomorrow?_ "

"Sure."

I wave at him. He waves back at me. And, away I go, hopping about out of the woods.

On the way back inside the home, the faint smell of teriyaki fills my scent. There's Shawn mixing something in a bowl, I'm assuming teriyaki sauce. Maize is cooking something in a skillet.

" _Mom! Dad! I'm home!_ "

Maize doesn't move her head. " **Hey dear** **!** **Can you go in the living room? We're cooking.** "

I comply, and hop towards the living room. Upon seeing Vonnie, I wave to her. She smiles. I jumped with strength and crawled up the sofa. I love to cuddle.

Walking up to sit on Vonnie's lap, she softly speaks. "Hi Lily. Back for good?"

I nod. "Yeppers!" There is an action movie on the television. Looking at the TV, I feel soft goodness on the side of my face. Looking that direction, I see the side of Vonnie's head. Whoa, she's very soft! Everything about her is soft! Her voice, her body, everything! Vonnie chuckled, and went to lie her back on the sofa again.

When dinner has been prepared, we all sat down and got a bowl of white rice. We scoop the desired amount of meat with broccoli on top of the rice we got. We also got a small plate with a chocolate brownie.

We all waited for Vonnie to take a bite, just for fun. Vonnie picks up the fork, similar to how Maize does. She places her pointer finger under the fork handle, while using the middle finger to go on top of the handle, above the pointer finger. She stabs a piece of chicken, with rice on top of it. She slowly closes her mouth around the piece, and to our expectations, she loved it!

After he finished chewing, she gently spoke up as usual. "This is delicious!"

Maize laughed, and bowed slightly over the table. We began to eat our food.

When I have to use a fork or spoon, it's possible, but different. Since my hands are fingerless, I instead hold it by grabbing it with my "palm." I guess the equivalent to a person with fingers would be clenching your fist. I sometimes drop my utensil, but it's usually only if the utensil is too big or too heavy. That's why I now use small ones, just for me.

The meal to me tastes wonderful. It tastes like you would expect, teriyaki sauce. It has more garlic flavor than usual. It also seems to have some sesame seeds in it. I'm usually the last to finish my dinner, with my small mouth and all.

We spent the rest of the night watching movies, getting to know Vonnie as we watched. It's now around ten at night. Maize and Shawn decided to get rest, so Vonnie and I decided to get some sleep as well.

Vonnie takes her jacket off, her only piece of clothing. She's pretty much covered up by her fur though. If you want to see anything, you would have to look really hard. I don't mind though. After she gets on top of the bed, making she she doesn't lay on her ears, I jump and crawl up to snuggle against her arm. Her ears are placed on her body, so no worries here. Also, she's so soft! I love soft people, this is so cool!

Vonnie breaths in and whispers. "Sweet dreams Lily."

"Hmmhmm!" I nuzzled her shoulder. We stayed silent, so it was time to relax and get some shut eye. Her breathing is quiet, and her soft fur is nice. Before I knew it, I black out for the night.


End file.
